1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure for two abutting structural panels, in particular, glass panels, by which said two panels may be connected with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art, two laterally abutting structural panels are connected with each other by pairs of clamping plates comprising two plane clamping plates between which the two adjacent lateral edges of the two structural panels are clamped that the two panels are fixed to each other.
In another prior art, two abutting structural panels are connected by two L-shaped planar clamping plates which are arranged opposite each other, with each of the structural panels being arranged and clamped between one pair of opposing legs of the L-shaped clamping plates.
Two angularly arranged structural panels are conventionally connected by clamping said panels between two angularly formed clamping plates. Said clamping plates are formed by joining two clamping plate portions at a predetermined angle by welding so that an angular clamping plate is formed which defines two clamping planes. Thus, it is necessary to prepare clamping plates having the required angle, and to provide them at the site of assembly.